desolate_9sfandomcom-20200214-history
DAV
DAV (Dumb Air Vehicles) is a vehicle production company currently owned by OORASC. DAV's beginnings (1946-1987) It was started in 1946 by Chris Bakren as a vehicle invention laboratory. Although there were several copyright lawsuits from rival companies, DAV, or as it was known then, DV (Dumb Vehicles), soon started making money hand over fist with the release of a few brilliant inventions. DV continued to pass all expectations until 1987, when Chris Bakren retired from his position as CEO of the company. Jim McHavers as CEO (1988-2010) After Chris left, DAV, while still turning a profit, lost its position as top seller and became third choice for most consumers. Chris's successor, Jim McHavers, did not seem as good of a leader as Chris was, and many key employees left the company. Seeing that DV was slowly headed for bankruptcy, Jim rebranded the company (in early January 1990), calling it DVFSP, or Dumb Vehicles For Smart People*. Later that year, DVFSP expanded its production, adding personal airplanes, helicopters, and boats to the cars and motorcycles it already produced. These additions, although very costly (and therefore risky with DVFSP's less-than-$20,000-yearly-budget) quickly paid off, boosting DVFSP to new monetary heights. Not satisfied with what he had already done, Jim launched a new branch of DVFSP in 1992. This branch, which remained a secret for quite a few years, was made to produce military-grade vehicles. Seeing DVFSP's sudden success, rival concerns quickly changed their opinions of the company. However, DVFSP's reversal happened so quickly that multiple companies weren't able to survive the drastic money shifts and went bankrupt. DVFSP bought a few of them, which further helped expand the rapidly growing corporation. In March 1995, DVFSP entered the boat and submarine production line. While not doing as well in this area, DVFSP still managed to make a profit, which funded their next enterprise, which launched late 1997. The corporation used its spare money to start making commercial jets. However, this enterprise was almost a complete failure. With the giants Boeing and Airbus already firmly holding the market, DVFSP had no chance of success. They did manage to sell a few planes here and there, but this initiative was quickly shut down as they were making no money from their jets. The only big sale was to UUHASH, who bought fifty sleek jets. After the "Commercial Failure", DVFSP spent a few years expanding their current production. In June 2001, Jim McHavers decided it was time to launch another commercial venture, ocean liners. Their ships sold well; but their biggest money maker from this was a suggestion from board member Ted Vuong, who suggested that they keep some ocean liners and start their own company, the Blue Whales. Jim liked the idea, and by 2004 they had five ships on the ocean. In 2002, Jim McHavers finally revealed the secret military-production branch of DVFSP. However, he did not manage to strike any deals, and this branch was quickly shelved, or so people thought. Behind the scenes, Jim kept the branch open, waiting for a prime opportunity to sell. After that, DVFSP didn't do much. As they were now in a secure place, Jim McHavers and the board of directors decided to let DVFSP work for a few years before doing more. They continued building their ocean lines fleet and improving their other vehicles, but nothing spectacular. This went on until 2010, when Jim McHavers disappeared. *Recently, evidence has been found that DVFSP really stood for Dumb Vehicles for Stupid People. Steve June as CEO (after 2010) In September 2010, DVFSP CEO Jim McHavers mysteriously disappeared. The loss of its leader threw the company into chaos for a few months until board members Ted Vuong, Harrison Zobart, and Steve June took control. However, those few months of disorder proved disastrous for the corporation, as many stores were now doubtful about DVFSP's stability. The many efforts of the board directors were unavailing, and DVFSP's sales took a turn for the worse. Steve June, who had been named temporary CEO, frantically tried to bring DVFSP back from bankruptcy, but failed. By February 2012, DVFSP had shut down many offices and factories. Then, all at once, DVFSP was no more. However, DVFSP was not completely dead. It seems that back in 2011, Steve June had signed papers giving control of the company to OORASC if DVFSP went bankrupt. Under OORASC's control, DVFSP underwent great changes. The name was changed from DVFSP, Dumb Vehicles For Smart People; to DAV, Dumb Air Vehicles; and the company no longer sold vehicles to outside consumers. DAV relocated to Fairbanks, Alaska, where OORASC had apparently been building a tower. DAV currently has over 600 employees working in various locations around the US. How DAV continues to pay its employees is unknown, but it is suspected that OORASC deals with all that. DAV still produces motor vehicles, such as helicopters, cars, jet planes, submarines, boats, motorcycles, vans, and trucks; but all of these vehicles are reserved for OORASC. The Blue Whales ocean liners were all sold or scrapped during the early months of 2011. Only one survived the chaos, the Blue Whale Streamer, owned by a Abelardo Veloso, who piloted the ship before DVSFP's close. Jim McHavers has never been found, but there are rumors that OORASC paid him to disappear. In any event, the COO of the company, who lived in South America, also disappeared when DVFSP went under.